Chain Link
by Witch of Lock
Summary: Legion Mate alternate ending- Everyone's happy that Aichi's home, Kai no longer feels like playing Vanguard, and Naoki and Aichi go on a shopping trip! Wait. Something doesn't feel right...


Aichi was finally home.

Kai couldn't believe it. He had finally defeated Aichi and saved him. Everyone remembered Aichi again and the boy was welcomed home with hugs and cheers. The savior of the world could join back with the world he loved so much. The whole thing felt like a fairytale.

"Kai!" Kai turned around. Aichi, Naoki, Ren, and Leon were standing behind him. "Let's cardfight, Kai!" Aichi grabbed his deck and placed it on a mat. Kai reached for his deck, but something deep inside told him he didn't need to cardfight. He was probably burnt out after working so hard to free Aichi. He smiled and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Not today, Aichi. I'll watch you guys play instead."

"Are... Are you sure?"

"...Yeah."

"Okay, Kai."

Kai watched as Aichi and Leon played. Then Ren and Naoki played. They all seemed so serious. Kai half wondered why, but he didn't see any need in asking.

"Kai!"

It was Ren who called him this time.

"Kai! How should we have fun from now on?" The redhead slung his arm over Kai's shoulder. Kai shrugged it off and sighed.

"Whatever you guys want, I guess." That's how things were always run. Why did they want to change that now? Perhaps they were grateful for Kai's role in saving Aichi?

"If you say so, Kai." Ren instead had a cardfight against Leon while the other three watched. As simple as it was, the match was still filled with intensity beyond Kai's wildest dreams.

"Ren! Leon! Naoki and I are going to go get some food! Is that okay with you?" Aichi stepped towards the doof of Card Capital.

"Aichi? I'm here too..." Kai tried to wave at Aichi, but he didn't seem to notice. Naoki ran over next to Aichi, completely bypassing the brunet.

"Yeah. It's going to be like a sleepover from now on, so we should get some food and eat together!" Naoki stated as he opened the door. Aichi nodded and followed right after. Ren and Leon raised their hands to acknowledge their departure, but otherwise paid no heed.

"But... A sleepover here? At Card Capital? Did I miss something?" Kai held his head. Things were getting more confusing by the minute, and Kai didn't like it. He started getting headaches. The memory of his victory against Aichi flashed through his mind. The odd part was, he couldn't remember going home.

"Oh, Leon. I have a question for you." Ren drew a card from the deck.

He was clearly ignoring Kai.

"Yes, Ren?" Leon studied the cards in his own hand and straightened his drop zone.

Kai was getting annoyed.

"Do you think we made the wrong choice... rejecting Aichi like that?" Ren rode to grade 3 and attacked.

"No. If you think about it, things may be better off this way. At least, that's what the wind tells me." Leon dropped three cards from his hand to guard.

"Of course things are better off!" Kai interjected, "Aichi's back! How could you even think otherwise?!"

The two fighters didn't even flinch at the brunet's outburst. They continued playing like normal.

"Maybe Kai's right. Aichi deserves to live his life," Ren started.

"Thank you." Kai grumbled.

"...but doesn't Kai deserve to live too?" Ren performed his drive check.

"What do you mean by that? I'm right here!" Kai tried to stand up from his chair, but found himself glued down by some invisible force. He completely lost his cool and tried to grab the fighters, but he always fell short. "Ren? Leon? Is this some kind of stupid prank?!"

No answer.

Kai heard Ren whisper something.

"I have to get stronger... I have to protect Kai... I can't let anything interrupt his sleep..."

"My... sleep? Ren! I'm not sleeping! I'm not..." Memories rushed through Kai's head. He won against Aichi and the seed was transferred to him. Although he called upon the power of Blaster Blade, the knight was still enchanted by the black rings and was unable to do anything.

Kai attempted to remain calm as the seed took root in him. He recalled having exerted some control over reverse in the past. Surely it would be possible for him to at least contain the seed! The battle for dominance had begun.

"Kai!" Aichi had called, reaching out. He was powerless. He could only watch the one person who remembered him cry in pain. The brunet's whole being rejected the presence of the fragment, yet it burrowed deeper within him. Still, fighting his fate as always, Kai grimaced, tearing at his chest. He fell on his hands and knees.

"Look!" Naoki had pointed to one of Kai's cards which had fallen onto the ground. Dragonic Overlord the Great became engulfed in red and black flames. Kai Toshiki cried out one last time before he passed out. The card morphed into Dragonic Overlord the " Яe-Birth."

There was no other choice. When he awoke, Kai agreed to the inevitable. He refused to force Aichi back on the throne, so he had to take Aichi's place and sleep away from the world. He would sleep away from those he now cared for and loved dearly. Kai had laughed at the sick irony. A year ago, he had always wished for more time for napping and he wanted the world around him to disappear. In a way it came true. He would have all the time in the world to sleep... all the time in the beautiful world that was cold to him once upon a time...

But then again, this new destiny was divine retribution. Aichi's imprisonment was his fault in the first place, so it's only right that he paid the cost. At least Aichi could finally live a normal life... .

* * *

><p>Ren and Leon finished their cardfight as Naoki and Aichi entered the sanctuary.<p>

"Any problems?" Ren asked, cleaning up his Shadow Paladins.

"No..." Naoki answered. The set the bags on the ground in a heap. "I hope you like curry."

"I've never really had curry," Leon admitted. He took another glance at his Aqua Force deck.

"It probably won't be as good as Kai's..." Aichi muttered. A blanket of silence fell upon the group.

"Aichi... Did... did you have any dreams when you were here?" Ren asked, glancing at the lonely throne where Kai slept.

"I... I don't remember... but, I hope Kai is sleeping well... And it's our job to protect that sleep... as Quatre Knights." Aichi muttered. He balled his fist in frustration. Leon stared upward with calm eyes.

"The wind... it's cold..."


End file.
